AZS Mr and Mrs
by 3booz95
Summary: Hey Guys this Story has 10-15 chapter coming up, the story is based on Zac efron and Vanessa Hudgens, the story is going to hopefully come true one day so i hope enjoy and review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Chapter 1:

**It was the most Beautiful Day Ever, with People in the nicest outfits gather in this Church for the mo****st Precious wedding of the year, Zac and Vanessa's, As Everyone had bunched up in the Church to get a seat, Zac is up the front with his best man "Corbin". With the girls in the dressing room helping Vanessa change into the most beautiful gown that most people have ever seen, the Brides maids Ashley, Monique, Kaylee, Miley, with Stella as the Flower Girl, she is wearing the cutest dress any flower girl didn't have. **

**30 Minutes later the Wedding music started to Play, Stella is walking down the Isle flicking the prettiest flowers at the guest and on the red Isle, And After Stella was Ashley walking down, With Monique, Kaylee and Miley Following, Just as Miley Gets past the guests, the chimes started to ****ring, when everyone turned around to see Vanessa walking down the isle with her dad smiling, and with tear almost welling up, every one gasps "she's beautiful", As Vanessa reaches Zac her dad kisses her on the fore head, Zac walks up to Vanessa and grabs her hand. The minister starts to speak.**

Minister: we are gathered here today to wed this couple who are truly in love with each other and have brought us all to watch them say there lovely words in remarks to they want to spend their life together until the end, Shall we begin.

Minister: Zac, Do you take this Lovely Woman as your wife..?

Zac: I do.

Minister: You Promise to Cherish her with all your heart, and never Bale on her what ever it might be.

Zac: I promise…..with All my heart.

Minister : Vanessa, Do you take this handsome Man as your husband..?

Vanessa: I Do,

Minister : You Promise to Cherish him with all your heart, even through the most Angry and Sad Situations.

Vanessa: I promise….With All my Love….

(holding each others hands)

Minister to Chad : Do we Have the Rings

Zac: I, Zac, take you Vanessa, to be my Wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; form this day until death do us apart

Vanessa: I take you to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love.I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live. (tears Well up in her eyes)

for as long as we both shall live. (tears Well up in her eyes)

(Put the rings on each others Finger)

Minister: I now pronounce you Man And Wife, you may now Kiss the Bride.

**Everyone claps with Joy and Tears of happiness, Zac and Vanessa Walk back down the isle heading towards the carriage which was attached to a beautiful horse. Zac and Vanessa are going back to the hotel to get freshen up, when they leave the hotel they arrive at the after party.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Zac and Vanessa Had arrived at the party wit everyone shouting "congratulations", Zac and Vanessa are pleased with how the wedding had went and now Zac and Vanessa sit down while her Father does a Toast.**

**Greg Stands up and does a toast.**

Now it is my pleasant duty to propose a toast to the happy couple...  
Here's to the past, for all that you've learned.  
Here's to the present, for all that you share.  
Here's to the future, for all that you look forward to together.  
Ladies and Gentlemen, please be upstanding and raise your glasses to the Bride and Groom.

"To the bride and Groom" Everyone Repeats after Greg.

**Then 10 minutes Later while everyone is talking the Bride and Groom get up and walk hand in hand on to the dance floor and share their first dance to "angel of mine" by Monica.**

Everyone Cheered

Zac and Vanessa Shared a kiss.

**Then Vanessa's dad Cuts In and Dances with Vanessa and Stella walks up to Zac so he grabs her hands and they dance, V looks over her dads shoulders and start to glance at Zac as he sees her and Glances back, v pulls away from her dad as her mother wanted to dance with him, so V goes back to Zac and Stella walks up to Zac's brother and He offered to Dance with Stella.**

Everyone had gathered for the cutting of the 3 stacked vanilla cake with beautiful sparkles hanging off it.

As the put the knife through one side of the cake everyone clapped and Zac and Vanessa shared another kiss.

Zac and Vanessa have made their speeches to thank everyone who came, Zac Started with his friends and family and the chefs and the wedding planner and to his best man Corbin.

But Vanessa started with, how glad she was to have Zac in her life and how they shared their first kiss (the misunderstanding kiss in HSM1, which was when Corbin missed his line and the kissed. That was the first time they had laid eyes on each other.)

Corbin blushes when Vanessa had pointed it out, everyone had laughed.

But as Vanessa was saying her thank-you's, she had to say a BIG thank you to Kenny (Ortega)

for bringing them together in the first place.

"Kenny, I just want to say, thank you so much for bringing Zac and I together, We had the most fun with you, filming HSM 1 & 2 and coming up 3" Vanessa slowly welling up tears.

"To Kenny" Zac had Raised his Glass of wine.

Everyone raised their glasses "To Kenny".

After Dinner and Desert Zac and Vanessa Are sitting with some of the guests saying thank you for coming and all that stuff.

"We should go now, Sweetie" Zac quietly says to Vanessa.

Vanessa follows Zac, as they leave, but first say good-bye to all their family and friends.

5 hours go past and Zac and Vanessa had already left back to the hotel to get there things because they leave for Hawaii in 4 hours.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Chapter 3

It was the same day of their wedding that had happened 5 hours ago, Zac and Vanessa are on their plane to Hawaii for their honeymoon. Zac was holding Vanessa's hand through the whole flight, She smiles. It took them to get 3 hours to get to Hawaii, As they arrived to the Hawaii airport, Zac and Vanessa had to call their parents and tell them that they had arrived safely.

A limo was waiting for the newly wedded couple; Vanessa got off the plane and smiled.

"This is going to one heck of a honeymoon" Vanessa Giggled.

"Oh I bet it is" Zac Glances at Vanessa.

They hop into the limo and drive around Hawaii for a while, Vanessa is excited, as Zac can See her face all nervous but happy.

"You look Very Excited" Zac says with a big smile.

"Well of course, that's because I'm here with you and I'll only somewhere with you by my side holding my hand.

45 minutes pass as Zac and Vanessa Arrive at their hotel at sunset and already paparazzi have found, but it is okay because the hotel had hired the best body guards to keep them away so Hawaii can give Zac and Vanessa the most precious honeymoon they could ever ask for.

They Check into their room, Vanessa walks straight to the bathroom to get changed, but into what.

Zac arrives in slightly after Vanessa and is wondering where she is.

"V, sweetie, Where are you?" Zac Says with a quiet voice.

Vanessa walks out with the most beautiful underwear.

Zac's face almost drops to the ground, V is walking closer and Zac just stand there, V grabs Zac's tux jacket and kisses him passionately.

Well so you know, I'm not going to out information, as younger viewers might be reading.

The night passed and morning is here, Zac and Vanessa are lying in bed tired as ever.

Vanessa is so happy she has the biggest smile.

"What are you smiling about?" Zac says with a happy tone.

"Just thinking…Its been a day now since we've been married and now we can live our happy lives together as a married couple." Vanessa says a happy tone.

"Hahaha and now we can start recording that album you've been bragging me about for nearly 3 months." Zac Says.

"Yeah, and then we can start thinking about a family." Vanessa says with a nervous tone.

"Totally, and you and I can really get down to business, without family interrupting." Zac says leaning into Vanessa.

"yeah" Vanessa says, waiting for Zac to kiss her.

Zac finally leans in and Kisses Vanessa.

1 hour later they're out and about in Hawaii, with a Bikini on and Shorts on as they're going to the beach, and have a beach picnic.

12 hours later, Zac and Vanessa are watching the sunset on the beach.

"Wow, this is beautiful" Vanessa says with excitement.

"Yes, you are." Zac said with his big blue eyes looking at Vanessa.

The kiss on the beach whilst the sunset is setting.

1 week has past and Zac and Vanessa are landing back in LA, awaiting to see their family and friends.


End file.
